What Happens in Texas
by BlueTights
Summary: What happens in LA, leads Kensi and Deeks to Texas, pretending to be engaged, they meet with Deeks mom, thinking she is in trouble. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. The letter

"Deeks!" yelled Kensi.

It was a blood curdling shriek. A shot was fired in the bank while she was waiting right outside for him. Callen, from the car over ,came over the ear piece,

"Kensi, don't move."

"When?" asked Kensi.

"Callen, we can't just leave him in there," she continued.

"Kensi, he hasn't replied over the speaker yet. Deeks can do it. We'll intervene when we have too."

Kensi looked back at Callen's car, shocked. Worry on her face. She held her finger to her earpiece making sure she has heard Callen right. It had been an intense week, so she understood how Callen could have mixing things up, but this was her partner we were talking about.

"Callen, Deeks doesn't have a speaker with him, do you not remember? We were just all on our way to lunch. Deeks had to spot at the bank to mail something, I didn't hesitate, but now I'm scared for his life, I'm going in Callen." She said as she backed in to the revolving doors.

"Kensi, don't! We'll call LAPD, it's their jurisdiction, and robbery is theirs." Callen hustled this over the line.

Kensi whispered harshly, "Ya, but this is my partner."

Kensi couldn't get her foot in the door because as soon as she did Deeks ran into her, "run, kens." He whispered as he sped out the door.

"Who are we running from?" Kensi asked as she holstered up her gun and make a break for it with her partner. She trusted him by now, so when he said run, she was going to run. Callen and Sam had driven their car to the alley way, behind the bank, to at least guide Kensi out safely. He ran to his car opened the driver door, and she the passenger, they climbed in and Deeks sped away, acting as if he himself had robbed the bank.

"Deeks," Kensi looked at him with concern, "what is going on, what just happened?"

He looked at Kensi, his lip was busted and he looked like he took a beating. "Were going to the airport." He said, mostly concentrating on the road.

"The airport?" Kensi looked at him confused, as if he was maybe over reacting a little. "Deeks?" suddenly she looked in the rear view mirror,

"I think we are being tailed" she said as she propped herself up in her chair. "Deeks, what is going on?" He looked at Kensi, his face now looked concerned, "Kens, you have to trust me. I promise I will explain it all." She looked at him and slowly traced her finger along the bruises on his arm, "When, Deeks?" He looked at her and said with a sound mind, "When we get to the airport."


	2. Fiance

They pulled into LAX. They had lost whoever was following them, but they both knew, not for long. He parked the car, and looked at Kensi, with puppy doggish eyes, "Please, follow my lead."

"Deeks," Kensi said un sure shaking her head, she had no idea what was happening and to make it better, the agency had no idea where they were.

"Kens, trust me." That's what he kept saying so Kensi, felt like she had no choice. Besides, she pulled the "trust me" when everything was happening with her mom, and when everyone was turning on her, she knew she could trust Deeks. So what was different now?

"Okay." She nodded. He nodded and smiled, "Okay, Lets go." They ran into the airport, Deeks pointed to the ticket counter, it was empty, he ran right to the front. The stewardess called them forward.

"thank you mam." Deeks said in a weird accent she had never heard him do before. Normally he would pick British or Austrailian or a little of both, and this was definitely not either. He pulled her closer to his side, "This here is my fiancé and I'm taking her home to meet momma this weekend. I'd like two tickets please. A window seat for this one," he pointed at Kensi. "You know how city folk are." He smiled at the lady as she nodded.

Kensi was so confused, what the heck was going on. "fiancé?" she silently wondered. What in the world had she got herself into. Moreso, what did Deeks get himself into?

"When is the next flight for Dallas?" He asked the stewardess. "Sir, the next flight leaves in 20min. There are two open seats on that flight, the passengers never arrived for boarding call." Deeks rolled his head and chuckled, "We'll take um'!"

"Sir, do you have any luggage?"

"No, ma'm." Deeks then got the tickets from the lady's hand and took Kensi's hand in his and ran to security. Kensi was floored. All she knew was Deeks was holding her hand, and they were going to Dallas, apparently in twenty minutes. Oh yeah, and she couldn't really speak because after all she had no idea what was happeneing. They got through security quick, showed their badges to get through with their guns and then ran to their B27 gate. They checked in at the desk and were shuffled onto the plane.

Over the intercom on the plane, they announced, "Our final passengers, have arrived and so therefore take off will be in about thirty minutes." People just stared at them, as they huffed and puffed walking onto the plane. It had been a long hour. People were pissed because they were supposed to be in the air now, but because of these two, they were not.

Deeks recognized this and took Kensi's hand and lifted his and hers in the air and yelled, "She said yes!" Then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek, very lightly. The people's frowns were then turned upside down and they all started to clap. Kensi wanted nothing more than to sit in this freaking airport seat and have her partner tell her everything. She smiled and they made it back to their row. He allowed her to take the window seat and then he sat in the middle. She turned in her seat and instead of staring out her window, like 'city folk' do, she stared at him. Her eyes didn't budge. He laughed and lifted up his head against the seat. He leaned over to her and whispered, "We have to look chummy."

She squinted, "You did that on purpose, Mr. I like to push boundaries with my partner." He smirked and looked at her,

"Whatever," she whispered. "I know how to do that, remember only a month ago, I was your wifey."

He smiled and replied, "See that's why I knew I could trust you." He smiled and looked at her. He then gently put his whole arm behind her, leaving her no choice but to cave in and lean into him, "Boy….you need some deodorant."

He laughed sarcasticly, "Oh my bad, since I haven't spent most of my day running or anything." She looked at him and nudged him in the side.

"Seat belts." The stewardess said as she walked by, she smiled at the two love birds, while walking the aisle. As they took off, so did Kensi and Deeks.

"Ok, explain." Kensi said, she was looking for answers.

"Okay, okay," Deeks began. "Today at the bank, I went to send my mom a letter." Kensi had no idea why this was out of the ordinary. "While I was at the bank, I saw this guy I put away in my first year as LAPD. Ha, I could never forget him, Fransisco Abeyta. Well, he caught eyes with me, lucky me," Deeks sighed. "Anyway so he walked on over to me and ripped the letter out of my hand when I was waiting in line. He ran, I ran after him, he yelled and held the letter in the air, 'This time ill get you!' He smiled and then kissed the envelope, waved at me and then shot the guy next to me. At this time he had managed to run out and I was standing there with my gun, of course security thought, I shot the man to my side. Hurray. Security hit me, and I fled." He looked at her with a half grin.

"Deeks, that still doesn't explain to me why we are on a plane to Texas." He looked up again. "My mom lives in Texas." He nodded his head like nothing was off about that at all.

"Okay," said Kensi, "SO WHY AM I ON A PLANE TO TEXAS? AND WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME YOUR FIANCE?" she continued in a harsh whisper tone, pinching his armpit.

"Okay really was that necessary…?" he said looking at her. "You're on a plane to Texas with me so we can get to her before Fransisco gets to her. He'll use her for leverage for me, if he gets her first. He knows where she lives, Kens. He took my letter."

Kensi nodded, "Okay, Okay, so why not notify the team?"

"I figured I would leave forensics to figure out I didn't shoot him, instead of me being held up in interrogation, not being to do anything for my momma."

Kensi smirked, "Deeks, since when do you call your mom, momma? And what is up with your voice..?You grew up in LA." Deeks smiled and readjusted his arm behind her to holding her shoulder, he turned his head to look at her, "well that's where you come in. I actually spent 4 years of my life in Texas, during my teenage years. Picked up a little accent, comes out every now and then. Momma decided to stay there even when I moved back to LA." Kensi was getting impatient as he still failed to mention why she was there with him. He continued, "Momma, can't know she's in trouble, that someone is after her, she doesn't deserve that. So, I told her I am coming home, she asked 'why'"

Kensi cut him off and nudged him again, "and you said, 'for you to meet my fiancé." She shook her head.

He nodded and smiled. "Don't worry it's just for a couple days. Ill reconnect with Eric when we get there and we'll keep up with his movements. In the meantime, I'll show you the town." He smiled.

"What are we supposed to do, we have no luggage?" Kensi asked.

Deeks stopped smiling and looked dumbfounded.

"Ya, didn't think about that did you?" Kensi rolled her eyes.

"We'll go to the store when we get there." He replied.

Kensi squinted, "okay, but you're buying, I didn't ask to have to buy a whole new wardrobe, for this little excursion." Deeks slowly turned his head to look at Kensi with a big ole grin on his face, "if I'm buying then I get to pick out your wardrobe."

Kensi shook her head, "No way, forget it. I'll buy." She thought she'd heard enough so she leaned to look out the window, hoping to get a little sleep, before these long next few days.


	3. Somethin Bout A Truck

Kensi opened her eyes and realized her head was on Deeks shoulder. Not only that, but his head was also on hers. Kensi suddenly jumped after the pilot came over the intercom and declared they'd be on the ground in less than thirty minutes and to put the tray tables up, etc. Deeks lifted his head up, and yawned. "Hey Kens," he said after sitting back up right in his chair.

"Yeah?" she said wiping her eyes and yawning as well.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a black box, Kensi's heart was suddenly in her throat and her eyes went wide as she looked from him to that box. "Since you're going to play my fiancé, I was wondering if you would maybe wear this ring again."

Kensi knew that's all he was going to ask, I mean she knew it was nothing, but if it was nothing she thought, why were her insides responding the way they were. She cleared her throat, and nodded, "I suppose, Deeks."

She went to grab the ring to put it on her finger when he caught a hold of her wrist, "Uh, excuse me? What kind of man do you think I am? Were in Texas now, darlin' and you are about to see a side of me you've never seen before." He said looking straight in her eyes as he brought her hand up to her eyesight and gently placed the ring on her finger.

Her heart pounded a little faster. What did he mean, when suddenly she noticed, this was not the same ring that she had worn for the undercover assignment, she was floored. This was his actual ring. On the side of it, it read 'Suzanne'. Right as Kensi opened her mouth to ask Deeks about the unusual ring, the pilot's voice rang on the intercom, "Flight attendants, prepare for landing." She shut her mouth and just let it be.

As they stepped off the plane, Kensi made an odd sound effect,

"what?" deeks looked at her.

"It is hot in here." She griped.

"Get used to that, babe. Were in Texas, remember?" Kensi smacked his backside.

"Okay," she said, "stop being a smart ass."

He winked at her and grabbed her hand. They made it to the rental car center and Kensi stepped in front of Deeks and looked at him, "If we are going to play this Texas thing, you need to rent a truck." She joked and winked at Deeks, knowing he didn't know how to drive a truck. She chuckled and stepped behind him.

"You heard the wifey," Deeks said to the attendant, "a truck please, for 4 days, thank you." Deeks was handed the keys to a brand new F150.

"Deeks!" Kensi yelled, chasing after him as he was leaving, "How do you expect to drive that?" She caught up to him and looked at him.

"You forget I lived here for 4 years." He looked at her and laughed. He waved down the attendee and he showed them to their vehicle. She climbed into the passenger seat and shook her head looking out the window and then back to Deeks, he kind of looked like a natural behind that wheel. She could tell she was not prepared for all these surprises headed her way the next couple days, and it scared her a little. He started the engine and they went flying off, as he turned on the radio, he flipped right past the station he would normally put it on, and put it on the Texas country station on xm. Kensi rolled her eyes and looked out the window, "how far is your mom's house."

He looked at her, "about an hour and a half from here."

Here we go; I am not ready for this. She thought.


	4. Momma

By that time they were only fifteen minutes away from his moms' house. Kensi was a little nervous. She had contacted Eric and given him the Intel. Callen was of course a tad furious. Trying to say this and that, but Hetty, reassured Kensi that she thought this could work, but next time to notify her first before anything.

"So, who does your mom think you are?" Kensi said fidgeting with the seat belt.

"What do you mean who does my mom think I am?" he said sounding confused.

"What is your alias with her? You have one, don't you?" She asked.

"Mmmm, well mom knows I'm a cop, she doesn't however know of my liaison position," he chuckled, "You know Kens, very good thinking, we need a cover story. Like, for instance, who are you, yeah, yeah, you're my fiancé, but where did I meet you? Who are you?" He looked at her and slightly checked her out and she was looking down at her knees.

"You mean you're asking me, like I have a choice in this story, this time." She asked sarcastically.

He smiled at her, "Sure you do pumpkin."

She frowned, "Don't call me pumpkin."

"Princess?" he sung, she just shook her head and laughed.

"What will my name be?" Kensi asked.

"Well you can still be Kensi, but we'll just ask Eric to relay some false information to your file, in case my mom goes diggin'."

"Um, excuse me, what was that?"

"Nothing." Deeks just smiled. They pulled into the drive way of his moms' house. They lived in a really small, small town.

"Okay hun," he looked at Kensi, "so we met in a bar right honey?" He climbed out of the truck and walked to the door.

"No! Deeks!" she yelled, and jumped out of the seat and ran up to him. She tripped on the cement and fell into his arms right as the door opened to the house.

"Oh Marty! You're here! And who is this? The up and coming Mrs.? EEp!" she cried.

Now Marty's mom was about Kensi's height and skinny, really skinny. In fact, she didn't look too old and she was dressed so adorably.

Kensi stood up and fixed herself, "haha, yeah, I'm Kensi." She said as she shook his moms' hand, she noticed a bracelet on her hand, it was gold plated. There was something engraved on it but she couldn't make it out.

"Nice to meet you darling." She smiled. "Marty! I love you! Welcome! Tell me all about your trip." She led them inside the house and Kensi looked up at Deeks when she saw the whole house was filled with wooden things, cow hide, red and white coloring on all the fabric.

Kensi whispered, "How did I not know any of this about you?"

Deeks just smiled and gently led her inside with his hand on the inlet of her back. His mom led them back to a door.

"Marty, now I know this used to be your room, but I put a full bed in there, when you moved out. This is where you two will be staying." She opened the door. The room was small. There was one full bed and one closet and windows. That was it.

Kensi said, "Mam that's not necessary I will just stay in the hotel across the street." Kensi reached in her back pocket to find her wallet. It was gone. "My wallet?" Kensi said in shock.

"Did you leave it on the plane?" Deeks asked.

"It must have fallen out, when we were running." She told Deeks.

Deeks mom stood there very confused, "Why were you running dear?"

Kensi opened her mouth but no words came out, "uh.."

"Hey momma" a voice cut in.

"yes, dear?"

"About our trip, the air carrier actually lost our luggage, so Kensi is going to have to go get some clothes at the general." Kensi looked relieved. Deeks had saved the day.

"OH! Marty can I take her? You can use your old clothes from the closet, I never got rid of them from your high school and college days,"

"Uh ok momma, but her wallet is gone!" He yelled as his mom was leading Kensi out the door, Kensi looked nervous.

Deeks just waved and mouthed, "you will be fine."

His mom hollered back, "Ill take care of it! You get dressed were going out tonight!" She smiled and winked at Deeks before leaving out the garage door. Deeks slowly walked into his old room, running his hands through his hair. Letting out a sigh, he opened his closet door, on each hanger was some sort of plaid button up, one white, and one black button up shirt. Wrangler jeans galore. Nothing more, nothing less. He chuckled thinking back, "I was such a hick." He pushed those aside which then led to his assortment of belts and belt buckles, finally on the floor by his boots, hats; cowboy hats, fishing hats, snakeskin hats, and his momma's old cowgirl hat. He took a deep breath in and laughed, "Poor Kens."


	5. Shopping

While the women were at the store, Marty's mom was blasting Kensi with all sorts of questions. In the store Pat Green's 'Don't break my heart again' was playing. Kensi realized she was going to have to get into this role, it was just like undercover, and she had to be the best Texan.

"This is so exciting! I've never been in a country boutique before!" Kensi said.

"I wanted to bring you to my favorite store and spoil you, it's not every day, Marty brings a woman home!" Kensi blushed.

"Besides," she said "the general has lingerie and that is it for women. Marty is such a jokester!"

Kensi rolled her eyes, she looked around the store and saw many prints; zebra, pink, turquoise, orange, yellow, t-shirts with writing, and lots and lots of rhinestones. Kensi had an idea. She laughed. She was going to really get into this. If she was his, fiancé. Why not tease him?

"Mam," Kensi said. "Show me the best!" Kensi smiled.

Marty's mom told her to go to the dressing room as she began to throw multiple outfits over the door. Kensi felt like country Barbie. She had let her natural hair down and threw on a pink plaid shirt and miss me's with just enough rhinestones. She came out with the black boots on, and asked her, "You like?"

"Oh honey!" Marty's mom frowned a little and then mumbled under her breath, "We need to find you a push up bra….."

Kensi's jaw dropped. Did she just hear her correctly? Ha ! Kensi went back into the room, as told and kept being bombarded with outfits. She found that bra she was looking for too. She finally found her outfit of choice for the evening out. She stepped out of the store with a short sleeve off white and blue plaid blouse, hiked up to her midriff and tied there, revealing her slim figure. Her long brown hair blowing, wearing a straw hat and hiked up blue jean cut offs. She was sporting long black boots too.

His mom smiled, "Marty isn't going to know what hit him. He's going to want to bring you home to momma more often." She smiled and Kensi blushed.

While they were driving back she flipped on the radio, Springsteen by Eric Church was playing. Kensi eyed a look at her bracelet, engraved on it was the name, "Suzanne."

"Oh my gosh." Kensi was taken off guard.

"what is it dear?" Suzanne looked at her.

"This?"She held up the ring. "This is your ring?"

Suzanne smiled and nodded. "I gave it to marty, after his daddy left me; I put it away for safe keeping, knowing Marty wouldn't shame a woman like his daddy did to me."

Kensi looked at it and held her hand close to her heart. Her heart pounded more and more. Where were all these unwanted and unknown emotions coming from?

They were pulling into the driveway, "So where are we going tonight?" Kensi asked Suzanne.

"Well, there is this festival in town this weekend, so I was hoping to go to that. They have a big concert and beer tasting, and good food and a little dancing, and I know Marty is a good dancer. His momma taught him."

Kensi felt as though she was getting the 411 on someone she didn't know. But it was Deeks, she was talking about Deeks.

"You wait here!" She laughed and pointed at Kensi.

"Okay.." Kensi smiled and nodded. She turned around and looked at their land. It was cut off at the street but still there was plenty of wide open space.

Suzanne entered the house and on the couch was sitting Deeks, in a plaid shirt; long, red, white and blue. He had on his wranglers and with a Texas star belt buckle and his black boots, and finally a black cowboy hat. Deeks thought to himself, 'hello there, haven't seen you for awhile. Looks like I'm reconnecting with my old self tonight. Anything for you momma.' He thought as he heard the front door open.

"She's ready baby!" Suzanne said.

"Momma," said Deeks, "where is she?"

"Oh darn, you're wearing a black hat, well now I need to switch hers. Be right back."

Deeks shook his head, 'what? Kensi in a cowboy hat? What the what had his mom done." He stood up and turned around as she gently said his name, "Hey Deeks." Deeks eyes widened. His mouth hung open.

"Whose car are we taking?" Suzanne asked.

Deeks knew that their night had just begun.


	6. It's All About Tonight

They pulled up in the truck and Suzanne jumped out of the back. Deeks jumped out of the driver seat and walked around to Kensi's side and opened the door for her. She grabbed a hold of his arm and he helped her down.

"Deeks" she whispered in his ear.

"yeah?" he turned to her.

"Let's have some fun tonight, you know for your momma's sake."

He smiled and replied with, "Yes mam."

She grabbed a hold of his hand and walked into the festival. The band was playing Lynyrd Skynyrd as they walked in, instantly they spotted a little table underneath this big tent. As far as Deeks was concerned as long as his mom was in his sight, he wasn't too worried about Fransisco bothering them here.

He turned to Kensi, "Kensi why don't you go set our stuff on the table and I'll get us some beers."

She looked at him, "and burgers…" she smiled.

He nodded his head and shook it, "and burgers"

She turned from him and walked to the table. Deeks was about to turn around when he noticed the sway in her hips, momma must have taught her, he thought, he turned around and under his breath, mumbled, "mercy."

He walked away to get food. Kensi put her stuff down on the table. She looked at what she was wearing and mumbled under her breath watching him walk away, "mercy, I am not in LA anymore." She chuckled.

She checked out the band, when she saw Suzanne she waved, Suzanne was wearing a long, flowing skirt with a denim vest on and a red shirt. Her blonde hair was up in a bun. Kensi thought for a split second, she wondered what his family story was. Why his dad left. His mom was smashing. What made them move to Texas?

Suddenly the song ended and the Brooks and Dunn tribute band came on. Suzanne waved her onto the stage.

"Okay, Okay" yelled Kensi as she laughed and stepped onto the dance floor. As she was dancing with Suzanne, Suzanne couldn't help but laugh because Kensi sure didn't know how country girls got down.

Suzanne tapped Kensi after dancing for about fifteen minutes, "I'm going to get a drink she yelled to Kensi."

Kensi laughed," Okay!"

As soon as Kensi turned around, she saw some blonde at the bar talking to Deeks, doing the armpit and hair twirling thing. Her face fell a little but then she noticed Deeks moving his head a lot, she chuckled, 'what in the world was he doing.'

Finally their eyes met and Deeks mouthed, 'help me.' Kensi put on her game face and sway and made her way to the bar. She instantly stepped in between the girl and Deeks and gently kissed his neck, saying, "Hey baby." The blonde rolled her eyes while walking off.

Deeks looked at Kensi, like, 'what just happened?'

"You're the one who called for help." She said as she walked off back to their table. She tossed her hair back over her shoulder; Deeks couldn't help but grab the beers and burgers and follow her back to where their table was.

Special guest showed up to play a song, Kip Moore was there. Kensi jumped, "I love this song!"

Deeks looked at her, "You don't listen to country music."

She stooped in close to him, "You remember my story about me and my friend Monica," she began.

He added, "yeah the one you never finished?"

"Yes" she smiled. "I know my fair share of country music." She then sat back in her chair, they ate their burgers in silence.

"There's beer tasting!" Deeks said as he downed the last glass of his. She stood up and reached out her hand.

"Let's go," she said. He took her hand and they marched to the bar and before they knew it there night was almost over, yet again, it had just begun.

After about 7 beers Kensi knew how to dance like a country girl. Deeks followed her to the dance floor. He swayed with her to the music, at the time, Luke Bryan had come to perform and he was playing 'Drunk on You.' Shortly later their hips were swaying together, and Deeks hands were placed around her waist, she had turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck, he grabbed her hand and his other hand he put on the inlet of her back and began to two step. She began to sing along and he put his head closer to hers. As the song was slowing down, Kensi spotted Suzanne in the corner of her eye. She smiled. Deeks knew how to dance. He was a way better dancer; he was a way better everything than she had thought. She really liked this Deeks; she thought to herself, this Deeks really brought the other Deeks out of him. What was she saying? She knew she wasn't that drunk, but she was really confusing herself. Suddenly another song came on and all you could really hear now was yells, laughs, and people howling. Things had gotten crazy.

Deeks let her go, "I'll be right back." He said.

Suddenly a big guy game up to her, he was tatted and trying to get her to dance. He was giving her a hard time.

Suzanne had caught sight of this and ran to Deeks who was at the bar and tapped him and all she had to do was point to the dance floor when Deeks dropped his beer and walked, quite steamed, over to Kensi.

"Excuse me." Deeks tapped the man.

The guy turned around and threw a punch at Deeks, Deeks ducked, "Excuse me?" He said again.

The man pushed Deeks, "Take your whore." He chuckled as he looked back at Kensi.

Kensi, if she hadn't been so slammed wouldn't have let that slide, but to her advantage, Deeks was not going to let that slide.

"Excuse me?" Deeks said now, angry. He threw a punch and knocked the guy out.

"Oh my..Deeks!" Kensi screamed.

Deeks picked his hat off the ground, and kicked this man in his gut, yelling, "Take that, leave my girl alone. And for the record, buddy she's not a whore. Kensi lets head home." He said as he led Kensi off the dance floor.

They got to the table and she could tell she was a little wasted, she was getting really dizzy. "Deeks….Deeks…." she said as she wobbled and giggled away from the table holding onto one of his hands.

He called ahead to his mom, telling her to go on ahead and meet them at the truck. "What, Kensi? What?" He was still a little frazzled from the fight that had just happened. Why had he beaten that guy up? Kensi and him were dancing but not because they were an actual item, but I mean they did have a thing, but no Kensi was drunk and he was a little too, no it couldn't have been real, but then why was he still feeling this anger. He knew he wasn't this drunk, but he was so confused.

"I…" Kensi began and then threw up all over the grass.

"Oh golly….." he said as he held her hair for her, "upsy daisies." He said as he lifted her up and into his arms. He glanced over her, "Damn, "he thought. And he mumbled, "you look so hot tonight, Kensi Blye."


	7. Love Song

"I'll leave you to it, dear" Suzanne said as she was exiting the truck as they had arrived home.

"Thanks momma, I'm going to go change real fast, and then carry her out, and into the room." Deeks said as he climbed out of his seat and shut the door.

The door startled a sleeping Kensi, she looked up confused.

Suzanna leaned up to her before she had completely gotten out of the truck and proceeded to touch Kensi's shoulder. "Kens," she began, "that boy really does love you." And she stroked her hair and then left the truck, closing the door behind her.

Kensi sat up in her seat, she was feeling a lot better; she was just still kind of tipsy. She did not want to ruin the night like that, especially because he obviously wasn't as wasted. She felt bad. She felt bad, wait? Had he had a fight at the festival? Yeah, whoa he did, she thought as she sat in the truck, not even thinking about the fact of why she was still in the truck, just stuck on the fact that Deeks fought for her, he always fought for her. Sure Sam fought for Callen, but they didn't put up with any BS with each other, and Deeks, especially right now was putting up with a lot of her BS. So was there more? Her head pounded as she heard the truck door open to the side of her.

She looked it was Deeks, "Can you walk?" He asked.

She shook her head and quietly said, "no."

"Okay," he said as he placed one of his hands under her and the other on her shoulder and proceeded to lift her up. She reached back at the truck, "What?" Deeks asked.

"My hat." Kensi replied.

"Haha, it's all good. We can leave it in there overnight."

He smiled and felt bad for his partner. She was just trying to have a good time and keep up with her partner and each drink he had, she would double hers, trying to prove something he assumed. He kicked the door open and walked through the hallway. He opened the bedroom door with his foot and laid her down on the bed.

She caught her head. "Ouch"

"Sorry, Kens." "Are you going to sleep like that?" He asked.

"What Deeks, you think I should take off my clothes?" She asked sarcastically.

He didn't answer sarcastically as usual, he just pointed at her boots, "I meant, do you want me to take your boots off, so it's a little more comfortable."

"Hmm, yes please." Kensi said as she rolled over.

"its so hot in here." She proceeded to say a few minutes later after he had taken her boots off.

"Yep, it is." Deeks said as he made his way into the room and lifted his shirt off.

He laid on the other side of the bed and was sitting up a little, when Kensi sat up and took her shirt off, revealing her push up bra, Suzanne had bought for her.

"Kens!" Deeks whispered as he turned away.

This was so out of character for Deeks, normally he would jump at this opportunity, but he was so confused as to what exactly 'this' was, that he had kind of backed off a little. Something had changed, because no longer now, did he hide behind the humor, he could have still had that defense mechanism if he hadn't gotten into that fight with that guy at the festival. Something had definitely changed, and Deeks realized how much he respected his partner, and how he didn't want to hurt her, and so in this moment, not knowing how drunk she was still, he wasn't going to take advantage of her, because like he said at the dance, she was no whore.

"Kensi, do you want a sleep shirt?" he said pointing to his on the floor.

"Deeks, it's okay." She said pulling his chin back to look at her.

He could feel his whole body. He was on fire. She was so attractive, and he was very attracted to her in this moment. He was looking in her eyes, both not saying a word, when he got up a little and walked to the side of the bed where he had dropped his shirt. He picked it up and came over to stand behind Kensi. He then gently lifted her arms and put his shirt on her; she caught a hold of his chin again and gently pushed her lips on his. He pushed back and leaned back onto the bed again. Although after about ten seconds, he pulled away.

He gently played with her hair, and he whispered, "Come here." She slid closer to him and he put his arm around her.

"Deeks.." Kensi gasped as his arm came across her waist. "Kensi, it's okay." The night was just like the nights in the cover house, except it wasn't Melissa and Justin, but it was Kensi and Deeks.

The night slowly faded, and turned into morning. Kensi opened her eyes to the sound of a rooster and as she opened her eyes, she realized she was wrapped up in Deeks arms. But, it felt nice. She liked it. She looked down at her hand that was resting over his, the ring was sparkling, and she suddenly felt overcome with guilt, tricking his momma, when there was clearly nothing there. Or was there? She thought, as she was thinking, she was surprised by Deeks lips kissing her ring finger.

"Good Morning." He said softly.

Part of Kensi wanted to run, part of her wanted to push back, but she knew that she couldn't fight it, he cared for her, she couldn't deny it. So she just smiled and laughed a little. He rolled over and said he was going to go bring some cereal into the room, as soon as the door shut, Kensi covered her eyes and just smiled. She got up and crossed the hall to the restroom. Suzanne had gotten up and gone to church. She cleaned her face and then put on her black tank top she had flown in with and a pair of rhinestone jeans Suzanne had given her. She went back into the bedroom and Deeks was sitting on the bed with a tray of cinnamon rolls, with a note that said, "to the lovebirds," with a flower. She laughed and Deeks just laughed, it was good to see the real Kensi back again.

"As much as drunk Kensi, was hilarious. I think I prefer normal Kensi." He smiled as he handed her a cinnamon roll.

She just smiled, "Sorry for all of that."

She looked down feeling a little embarrassed.

He picked her chin up, "Don't be sorry for all of it."

There was silence that filled the room as they ate their breakfast.

"Want to go on a walk after were done?"

She nodded her head, "sure"

"cool," he said and he jumped up and went across the hall to shower.

She picked up the tray and carried it to kitchen. She then turned on the radio in the kitchen, deciding to do the dishes. It was Miranda Lambert's song "love song." Kensi turned around and leaned on the sink as she noticed all the picture frames in the living room; All of Deeks growing up and him and his momma. She smiled and then looked down at her ring. She knew she couldn't do this to his mom anymore. She was going to talk to him on this walk. They had to connect with Eric today, find out Fransisco's whereabouts and catch him, what they came here to do, rather of playing with each other's hearts and fooling an amazing woman. Hetty was right, playing an intimate assignment can completely alter your judgment, and however, she knew in her heart this weekend wasn't just undercover. It was Kensi and Deeks, and she was glad they stopped by the bank on Friday. She was doing the dishes when she was surprised by Deeks coming into the living room with a white tee, more wranglers and a bass pro hat on.

"Let's go." He said.

She grabbed a jacket and walked out with him.

"Look, Deeks. We can't keep doing this."

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"This whole thing, we shouldn't go undercover unless Hetty instructs us to..It's not okay." She said running ahead a little.

"Wait up!" shouted Deeks. He grabbed onto her shoulder and she turned around.

"This is your mom's ring, Deeks. You should be saving it for someone special, "she said slipping the ring off her finger.

"Kens, were not really engaged, I'll take the ring back when were done?" He said looking at her all the more.

"Deeks, that's not why I'm upset. Your mom is an amazing woman and she deserves to know the truth. I don't deserve to wear your moms ring. Only the girl you love should be allowed to wear this, "she held the ring up to him and placed it in his hand. "I can't do it. I can't wear it." She said as she kept walking.

Man that sentence had made Deeks freeze in his steps. 'Only the girl you love should be allowed to wear this.' It replayed in his mind. But why? They were pretending this whole time.

"Cut the sh**."

She turned around, "excuse me?"

Her eyes widened and so did his because he did not mean to say that out loud. "Uhh…" he said and she walked up to him harshly.

"I wasn't talking to you," he said.

"You know Kensi, how could I be talking to you? After last night? After the dancing, the drinking, the…the" he stuttered.

Kensi stood in awe. She didn't know what was going on.

"After the fight," he said clearing his throat. His voice slowed down as he continued, "after the kiss, after holding you. How can it all still be pretend?" he asked.

He couldn't believe he just addressed his thoughts out loud.

Kensi got a tad closer to him, "I don't have an answer for you. Its cover, it's what we do."

He rolled his eyes, "yeah, what we do."

He suddenly looked at his watch and knew his mom would be home from church by now and would wonder where they were so he headed back, Kensi not far behind him. He had tucked the ring away in his pocket and trudged on.

Kensi felt so devastated, having to lie to her partner. She felt it too, but she knew she didn't want to mess up their thing or even more so their partnership. They made their way back to the house one by one.


	8. Stays in Texas

Deeks was coming up to the house, when he sensed there was something not right. He ran to the front of the house, "Deeks?" Kensi yelled from behind pulling her gun.

"She's not here! Kensi, she's not here!" He shouted as the sky started crackling.

Rain was on its way. She made her way to the front door. There was a letter taped on the door, with a picture of Suzanne tied up, attached. Deeks took a picture of it with his phone and sent it to Eric.

Kensi called Nell. "Yeah, we need points, we need recognition, we need a map." Kensi said talking rather fast.

At the same time Eric and Nell, said, "Got an address."

"Send it to my phone, Eric." Deeks replied as he and Kensi ran to the truck.

They both slammed the doors behind them and Deeks sped off. The address was to a warehouse just off East Central.

"Deeks, I know this is personal to you, and I know this is what you came here to do, but because you're so closely involved maybe it's not a good idea to go in, your judgment might be impaired. I can go in alone. I can take out the bad guys and you; you can save your mom."

Deeks hit the wheel, "Kens, I'm not going to let you go in alone. I'm your partner, remember?"

"Deeks.." Kensi breathed in. "I wasn't trying to undermine our partnership; I was simply saying you need to save your mom." She said trying to hold back tears.

"Kens, I'm sorry. I know. I know. But look," he said while taking a hold of her hand, "We're doing this together."

She nodded. "Okay."

They pulled into the warehouse.

"Eric what are we looking at?"

"You got two guys in the main area and a place in the back, with a shadow. Deeks be careful this place has the potential to be rigged."

Deeks looked at Kensi, tears were slowly covering her eyes, she shook her head, Deeks got out his gun and signaled Kensi to stand behind him. Kensi pulled on his arm, before he said "go" He turned around and Kensi pressed her lips against his.

She let him go, "Okay, now we can go" She said signaling she was ready.

"Go!" Deeks said as he kicked open the door.

The first one he saw was Fransisco, and he was laughing, holding a remote,

Deeks yelled, "No!"

Right before he could pull the trigger, he heard a gunshot. Kensi had taken Fransisco down. Deeks ran through the building.

"Deeks!" Kensi screamed. "Up top!"

He looked to the stairs and down came another dealer; Deeks shot him before the man took a shot. Then he and Kensi ran as fast as they could to the deep room in the back. He tore open the door and they both came through with their guns, she was fine. Suzanne was fine. They got her dusted off and Kensi stood her up.

Suzanne grabbed Kensi's hand, "Why do you have a gun?" and "Where's the ring?" she looked at Marty and then back at Kensi.

"Momma, Kensi is a cop, with me. Were partners, and we have been tailing this guy the last few days, we needed to be as close to you as possible and so I came up with the idea of the engagement."

Suzanne's face fell, "So I'm not getting a new daughter, Marty?"

"Not yet, Momma." He slightly looked at Kensi right when she looked at him and they both quickly looked in opposite directions.

"Okay, it's okay. I forgive ya. But look Marty, you better bring this girl back, I moved her clothes into your closet today. So ya'll could share it. So I better see her back." She smiled and Deeks went ahead to call the report in on these two men, and Kensi and Suzanne stood back and chatted a little.

"I'm so sorry Suzanne. I told Deeks today I couldn't lie to you anymore, I didn't deserve to wear your ring."

"Can I ask you a question, Kensi?"

"Sure" Kensi nodded.

"Does Marty have someone special back in LA?"

Kensi grinned, "I'm not sure, why?"

"Well, that letter he was sending at the bank was to let me know that he had received the ring."

"Um what?" Kensi shook her head gently.

"He had written me saying he would like me to send him the ring, because he thought he could be potentially needing it soon." Kensi's eyes widened.

Suzanne nudged her, "Honey, you don't have to do any talking. I can read it in your eyes. You say it wasn't real, you say it was a lie, but I meant what I said in the truck last night, he loves you darlin'. Ya'll can't hide forever. Take the thing slow, but I'm telling you, there's something more between you two then just partners."

Kensi blushed and nodded. "Yes mam." A tear again started welling up in her eye, as she glanced over to her partner.

'Who knows' she thought, 'maybe someday she would be back here with him', but she knew that at least for right now, What happened in Texas, had to stay in Texas.


	9. UPDATE

_**This is not an actual chapter**_, however I wanted to let those of you know who have favorited this story/ and made reviews for a sequel…**I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON A SEQUEL**. I am 21 pages into it hand writing….so now I just have to type it….after finals week I should have it posted : ) Thanks for being awesome! _And please read and review the sequel called, "Letters from Texas."_


End file.
